Sozin's Arsonists
by Shutup and Read2
Summary: Sozin's Arsonist are a group of firebenders that kill and terroize the world so that they can someday become its dictators. They are led by Ozai, son of the late Firelord Sozin. They attack to lure the Avatar who has been in hiding for four year out so that they can end the Avatar cycle and have no threat to their reign. Each time the Avatar stops them but escapes into the world.


Hi Guys, this is my first modern fanfiction so please don't judge. If you have seen my avatar you can see that I am an Avatard. For this story I give credits to SubjectDeltaBubz and IowaForever for inspiring me and I would appreciate it if you would read their stories. This is not chapter one this is the prologue and I will post new chapters every Saturday. So with out further ado I give you:

PROLOGUE:

"Sokka….. Hurry up before we are late." "Uhhhhh, Five more minutes!" Katara sighed," Sokka I am graduating College at age 20 and I can not be late. "Owwww" could be heard from across the street as Katara water whipped her brother in the head. "You have 10 seconds to get out of bed before I throw you out of the window!"

 **20 MINUTES LATER:**

As Katara walked up to the platform, she could have sworn that every boy in the room was staring at her. You see, Katara doesn't realize how beautiful she really is and so she doesn't understand why every boy always stares at her. As she sat down, the Dean started calling out the names of the Graduates…. Kuzon Makial…..Jeb Denoms….Jet Ruth…..Jace Ruth…..Sokka Aqua…Katara Aqua, As Katara walked up to the dean and head professor… There was an explosion. Firebenders dropped from the roof and started keeping everyone in their seats or threatening to kill the people while waterbenders were secretly trying to put out the fires with out getting caught. Suddenly Katara felt a rush of wind go past her and the head Arsonist was blasted backwards into his men and they realized that the Arsonists were Sozin's Arsonists led by Ozai Agni. A boy jumped from the ruined ceiling. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw the arrows on the boys shirtless body. !The Avatar! Avatar Aang had been in hiding for the last four years. Avatar Aang blasted The arsonists back with air and buried them up to their necks in the firebenders started attacking Aang but froze when he went into the Avatar State. Just then The chief of Police who was also Katara's Best friend Toph BeiFong burst through the door with a squadron of officers. Aang used metalbending and grabbed the officers cables and tied up all the firebenders. Then just as Toph approached Aang, he lept up through the roof. "Uggh there goes twinkletoes for another four years." "Toph!" "Hey Sweetness" Toph sighed.

 **2 years Later in The Southern Water Tribe**

"Princess Katara, you have a visitor. May I present Yuko Acaya." A young man walked into the room who had a black beard and short black hair. "Thank you Romanoi" As soon as the servant left Yuko ran to the throne and stood right in front of Katara. He ripped off his hair and beard and Katara was astonished to see Avatar Aang in front of here. "Im surprised "Princess" that you didn't recognize me at all the last two years that I was hiding in the Southern Water Tribe.' "You have been here?" "Yes I have even hidden in the palace." "And might I say that you are quite Beautiful." Katara sighed"Aang the world needs you, Why do you keep hiding from it? I mean have you not seen all the wa….. She was silenced as Aang suddenly kissed her. Aang broke the kiss before it got out of hand. "I'm sorry, I just thought that you were so beautiful and I actually wanted to do that at your graduation." Katara Smiled" Don't be, I liked it". Aang was blushing by this pouint and was nervous when he said" Katara, the real reason I came here was because I wanted to ask you if you would go on a Date with me. "Aang I really wish I could and…

 **Until Next Time**

* * *

A/N Hey guys, sorry for the short Chapter but this is just the first the next one will be much longer and should come out next week. So please leave any comments and tell me my mistakes and Ideas for the next Chapter. And the first person who can send me the spelling of How to pronounce Acaya will get a part in the next chapter. Thanks, R and R


End file.
